Peyton Halliwell Turner
Full Name Peyton Cassandra Halliwell Turner Birthday Family Mother: Phoebe Halliwell Father: Cole Turner Brother: Lucas Halliwell Turner Sisters: Prudence Halliwell Turner & Parker Halliwell Turner The Hexed Ones/ The Power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Witch Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. *Telekinesis Shimmering: the ability to teleport objects/beings by a shimmer. It is done but calling on an object. This power is a hybrid power for a demon witch. *Telekinetic Molecular Combustion / Advanced Telekinesis: The ability to make molecules speed up to the point that causes an explotion only when moved. Peyton is only capable of use it when she moves an object or a being only that the object or being ends up blowing up. Peyton gets this power in the first episode and is able to control it quickly. *Astral Premonitions: It is a combination between the powers of Premonition and Astral Projection and it´s the ability to project one´s consciousness into a future event allowing the user to experience a premonition first-hand. Instead of getting a vision when Peyton touches something, she astral projects into it to see what happened in the past ot the future. Peyton will probrably develop this power to be able in project herself to the past. Future power *Flight: more commonly referred to as flying, is the ability to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at tremendous speeds. *Empathy: The ability to feel and understand other´s people feelings and emotions. Peyton has full control over this power. She´s able to feel what her family members feel and still have control over it. It is unknown if Peyton got this power from her mother or father or even both. *Power Channeling: The ability to redirect or use another person´s power / spell once they are activated. It is an extention of the Empathy power. Peyton doesn´t use it too much. *Empatic Healing: This ability is centered around guiding mortals and healing emotional wounds. Someone who practices this can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through, and then offering them advice and comfort. Demonic Active Powers *Energy Balls: The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *Super Strength: The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible. *Shimmering: The ability to teleport through a "shimmer", a demonic form of teleportation. *Apportation: The ability to teleport objects. *Shapeshifting: (limited) The ability to alter one's physical shape. *Illusion Casting: The ability to cast illusions. *Conjuration: The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *Crushing: The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. *Fireballs: The ability to generate balls of fire. *Force Field: The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. *Mind Control: The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *Portal Creation: The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *Pyrokinesis: An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *Summoning: The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *Technopathy: The ability to control technology. *Transformation: The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects. Other Powers *The Power of Nine: *Adjusting: The ability to fight through inhibitory molecular powers. *High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm and survive otherwise lethal attacks. *Immortality: The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. Photos of Peyton Halliwell Turner Phoebe is pregnant again.jpg|Phoebe in labour with Peyton Alyssa-Milano-as-Phoebe-Halliwell-on-Charmed-3-alyssa-milano-10739978-1064-800.jpg|Phoebe with baby Peyton P.J. HalliwellEcho-1-.jpg|Little 5 year old Peyton 549px-PhoebeWithDaughter.jpg|Phoebe with 5 year old Peyton Alex_Russo__WOWP_by_xAdorkablexDorkx (1).jpg|Peyton practising her magic with the Book of Shadows 6ui6.jpeg|Peyton using her flight power to travel 100505_1308383581065_full.jpg|Peyton when she got turned into a fairy by her fairy friend at school 415765837_640.jpg|Peyton in underworld using her fireball power YouCant1.jpg|Peyton getting her magic carpet driving lessons with her driving instructor Astralechopocus3.jpg|Peyton (at the side) Astral Premonitions into her past where her and her mother phoebe are talking. unnnbyy.png|Peyton at magic school with her fairy friend 2015-06-25 18.12.13.png|Peyton in her demonic form 2015-09-26 17.04.23.png|Peyton, Prudence & Parker Category:Warren Witch Category:Demon-Witch Category:Demon Category:Telekinesis Molecular Combustion Category:Flight Category:Astral Premonition Category:Telekinesis Category:Telekinesis Shimmering Category:Empathy Category:Empathetic Healing Category:Conjuration